


Sudden Desire

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: this is just shamless (consensual!!!) smut as part of an au im working on where mercedes is a vampiretw for blood, injuries, and uhhh vampires
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sudden Desire

Edelgard makes her way deep below the church. A single candle lights her way. The flame flickers against the darkness. Her footsteps echo down the winding stairwell. The air gets colder as she descends. A haunting chill runs down her spine. Finally, she reaches the bottom. A long hallway lies before her. At the end lies what was once a woman.

Mercedes lies before her, her hands bound in chains. The sight is pathetic. Her clothing is torn and in desperate need of a wash. She glances up when Edelgard steps into the room. She stands up as soon as she sees the empress and lunges at her with bared teeth. Her chains keep her from getting any closer. The links strain against her persistent tugging. Edelgard stands barely out of her reach. She watches the woman, a ping of guilt lurking in the back of her throat. Still, she keeps her emotions in check, staring down at her with a steel gaze. Mercedes continues to thrash against her constraints. Her eyes glow a devilish red. Edelgard cannot recognize what stands before her. This is not the woman she knows and trusts. This is a monster.

“You should not have come here, Edelgard.”

“You cannot scare me away so easily, Mercedes.”

The monster hisses at her, “Come closer. I dare you.”

“I know what will happen if I do,” Edelgard refuses. She holds strong to her own senses, ignoring the anxious beating of her heart.

"Are you not curious of what I will do to you? I can hear your heart beating faster at the idea.”

Indeed, her heart beats fast. She ignores it, carefully choosing her words. “I can’t say I haven’t thought about it, but that is not why I am here.”

“Then, why are you here?”

“Because I think you can be saved. I want to have you back, Mercedes. You’re a powerful healer, and more importantly, you’re my close friend.”

“There’s no redeeming me. The goddess has already abandoned me.”

“Then, the goddess has made the wrong choice.” Edelgard states. She stands tall before the monster, unwavering. Not a trace of emotion on her face. “I will not abandon you.”

Mercedes tries to step closer, but her constraints keep her from approaching. The chains strain as she leans forward, trying to get as close to the woman as possible. They stand only inches apart.

“You’ve already abandoned me. Look at me. You have me chained up in a dungeon like some kind of monster. Is that what you do to your close friends?”

“I only did what I had to. You were a danger to the people around you,” Edelgard answers calmly. Her heart beats faster still. “I believe you can change. I know who you are, Mercedes.”

“You knew who I once was. You have no idea what I have become,” Mercedes growls as she glares at her. Her eyes bore through her.

Edelgard matches her gaze with equal intensity.

“You are still the same Mercedes I’ve known for years. I trust you will come back to us. Let me help you.”

“Your words mean nothing to me.”

“Do _I_ mean nothing to you, Mercedes?”

“Come here, and I’ll show you how I really feel about you. If you really trust me, show me.” The words tempt her.

Edelgard swallows her fears. She dares take a step closer. Mercedes lunges again, tackling the empress to the ground. They come crashing into the ground in a frenzy. Edelgard screams as she hits the hard concrete. Pain fills her body. Mercedes pins her down with her own body weight. Her chained hands wrap around Edelgard’s neck.

“I trusted you, Mercedes.” Edelgard chokes out. She struggles against her tight grasp. “I still do.”

“Then, you’re a fool,” Mercedes says. Her face remains emotionless except for the evil glint in her eyes. She looks at Edelgard as if she is her prey. She keeps her hands around Edelgard’s neck, digging into her with her claws. She just wants to see the fear in her eyes. The cloth covering her neck starts to tear.

Mercedes huffs with frustration. “Why must every outfit you own cover your neck? You tease me.”

Her claws eventually tear away what remains of Edelgard’s collar. She wildly shreds it, scratching the woman’s neck in the process. Edelgard cries out in pain as the Mercedes draws blood from her. A drop of blood rolls down her neck. Mercedes leans in, licking it off her.

Edelgard swallows a moan trying to escape her. In a moment of clarity, she realizes what she is doing. She holds Mercedes back, putting her hand over her face. “Are you going to bite me?”

Mercedes pushes closer and licks at her hand. She whispers at her. “Oh, Edie, dear, I thought you would do anything for me.”

Strangely enough, the woman considers the offer. Her sudden lust clouds her judgement. Curiosity hangs in the back of her mind. She finds herself unnecessarily aroused at the thought. She presses her thighs together, trying desperately to ignore it. The two stare at each other in a stunned silence, both out of breath. Mercedes pushes closer until their faces are barely apart. Edelgard’s gaze falls to Mercedes’ lips. She can see her fangs peeking out. A strange feeling sits in her stomach. Neither of them say anything.

It all happens in a blur. Their lips crash together. Fear turns into lust. Edelgard has no idea what possessed her to do this. She closes her eyes as they kiss and lets out a moan as Mercedes bites her lip. It is quickly muffled by Mercedes’ tongue in her mouth. Edelgard can taste her own blood, but she is too distracted by the woman on top of her to think about it. She brings her hands up to pull Mercedes closer. She scratches at her back.

Mercedes finally breaks the kiss. Her hands struggle to tug at Edelgard’s clothing. She kisses her neck. 

“What are you doing?” Edelgard asks foolishly.

“I want to taste more of you.” Her claws scrape against her neck, but the cuffs restrain her from tearing her clothes off completely.

“Would it help if I unchained you?”

The question catches her by surprise. Mercedes freezes. She sits up. “You wouldn’t dare. You know that’s a bad idea.”

“Sometimes, I like a little danger.” Edelgard produces a key from her pocket. Mercedes holds her hands out to her. The key clicks as it turns in the lock. The cuffs come loose, and Mercedes is free for the first time in a while. She rubs her bruised wrists. Edelgard takes them and kisses them lovingly.

In return, Mercedes pounces on her once more. She pins the empress against the wall and tears at her dress. Her claws tear effortlessly through the fabric. Her dress lies in shreds, leaving Edelgard half naked and vulnerable. Her neck is completely exposed. Mercedes stares at it, eyes wide with hunger. She licks her lips. Edelgard swallows nervously. Her heart beats in anticipation as the woman leans into her. She can feel her breath hot on her. Teeth scrape against her exposed neck. It sends a chill up Edelgard’s spine.

“You want to taste me?” Edelgard breathes.

“More than anything.”

“Why should I let you?”

“Because you trust me, don’t you, dear?”

“I do trust you. It’s just- are you going to kill me?” She asks, biting her lip. She can still taste the blood.

“I would never.” Mercedes takes Edelgard’s hand and kisses it gently.

Hesitantly, Edelgard tilts her head, exposing her neck for her. She leaves herself vulnerable for her, putting her full trust in her. Mercedes can barely contain herself. She crashes into Edelgard, pressing hard against her body as she teases along her neck. She sloppily kisses her all over. Edelgard lets out an involuntary moan as Mercedes sucks at her breasts.

“You can bite me,” she says, “That’s what I meant.”

“I know, dear,” Mercedes answers, “I like to play with my food.”

The idea makes Edelgard’s heart race. Anticipation builds up inside her. She rubs her thighs together to relieve some of the burning feeling. Mercedes runs a finger across her jaw. She trails it down to her chest and starts massaging her breasts. Edelgard arches her back into her touch. She wants more. She wraps her arms around the woman to pull her closer. Suddenly, a hand finds its way between her thighs. Edelgard lets out an audible gasp. Carefully, Mercedes pulls what remains of her dress up. She quickly grows impatient with the task. In a fit, she tears it off entirely. Cool air hits her exposed skin. The feeling is quickly replaced by Mercedes’ touch. Her fingers tease along Edelgard’s inner thigh. Edelgard sighs.

“Finish me.” She breathes. “Please.”

Mercedes dips two fingers inside her, stroking her entire length. Edelgard grinds down on her fingers. Pleasure shoots through her entire body. Heat pools in her stomach. She lets out a lengthy moan as Mercedes rubs her thumb over her clit. She buries her face in Mercedes’ shoulder to muffle herself. She bites into her hard. This only seems to encourage Mercedes. Her hands move faster, quickly bringing Edelgard to the brink of ecstasy. She clings tight as Mercedes works magic with her fingers begging for Mercedes to let her cum. Her hips buck wildly as she tries to get the pleasure she craves. 

It happens quickly. Her body gives in. Mercedes bites into her as she orgasms. Pain shoots through her entire body. Edelgard screams out in a strange mix of agony and pleasure. She clutches tight to Mercedes as the woman drinks her blood. Mercedes milks every ounce of pleasure from her. Edelgard’s vision starts to go blurry.

Finally, Mercedes stops. She separates from her and presses her hand against Edelgard’s neck to calm the bleeding. Her face is covered in the other woman’s blood. Edelgard stares at her, barely able to focus. All she can see is red. Her body starts to feel numb. She pulls Mercedes in to kiss her. The taste of her own blood fills her mouth. For some reason, she likes it.

\----

Edelgard wakes up naked in her own bed. The sheets lie in disarray around her. She feels dizzy. Her head spins as it struggles to recognize her surroundings. The room is incredibly dark; yet she can still see. Her gaze falls to another woman lying next to her. Mercedes watches her, a look of concern on her face.

“Mercedes?”

“I’m here, Edie.” She runs a gentle hand through her hair. Her voice is soothing. “You have no reason to worry.”

Slowly, Edelgard regains consciousness. She shakes off her dizziness and sits up. “Why are you here? You seem… different.”

“I am different. However, I am starting to feel more like myself again thanks to you.” Mercedes gently pulls her back onto the bed.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She reaches up to touch Mercedes face. She needs to know this is real. None of it does. Mercedes leans down to gently kiss her on the forehead. Edelgard pulls her in to kiss her on the lips. She greedily tugs Mercedes on top of her.

The woman pulls away. “You need rest, Edie.”

“I need you.” Edelgard pulls her in once more. Her body is too weak to move the woman. She futilely tugs at her arm.

“I’m right here.” Mercedes breaks free from her grasp. She repositions herself to lie next to Edelgard. “I’m not leaving you. Please rest.”

Edelgard finds herself unbearably exhausted. She gazes at the woman in front of her. “Do I have you back, Mercedes?”

“I’m not leaving, dear.” Mercedes reaches out to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

The sound of her voice is comforting. It lulls Edelgard to sleep. She closes her eyes. Her head still throbs, but her company makes it a bit more bearable. She curls up in Mercedes’ arms, burying her face in her shoulder. Mercedes presses gentle kisses to her forehead. They lie in a comfortable silence. Slowly, Edelgard drifts back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im just horny for vampire mercedes lmao  
> anyway if u liked it and wanna peep my twitter for some reason u can find it [ here](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel)


End file.
